


There's a First Time for Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	There's a First Time for Everything

Thanksgiving was an interesting holiday. Families got together, yet were totally separate. The men watched football in the living room, the women gathered together in the kitchen to make sure the evening feast was just right, and the children were left to their own devices. Dipper and Mabel Pines would forever remember the Thanksgiving night when they were sixteen years old.

It began with the usual fighting over who would get into the shower first. They both took a long time, Mabel washing her three feet of hair and Dipper doing his serious thinking (after all if you want to be alone all you need to do is enter the bathroom). Their fighting was more for their parents sake anymore, sweet nothings whispered to each other as shouted lies echoed off of the walls. They’d take turns for who won, the ‘winner’ kissing the ‘loser’ as they turned to enter the bathroom.

Family began to arrive early, roughly ten in the morning, little kids at their heels. Of course Mabel volunteered them both to watch over them and entertain them, making sure they didn’t get into any trouble while no one could supervise. Dipper groaned but said he would do it. After all, he’d get to spend quality time with the one he loved most. Mabel broke out the coloring books, crayons and markers, and scissors that cut designs into the paper. The pair held hands behind their backs while they sat on the leather couch, watching as they drew each other and everything they saw.

Dinner was served early, roughly at 2:30. It was the first year they got to sit at the adult’s table. Food was quickly distributed and the twins quickly ignored while debates about politics and football teams began to get tossed around. They ate their turkey and mashed potatoes in near silence, hands still locked like a vice beneath the rich dark wood of the dining room table.

It was at 8 that the liquor was brought out, everyone above the age of 20 had a glass in their hands containing a few cubes of ice and a bitter smelling amber liquid. Sips were given to Mabel and Dipper, the oldest of the children by quite a few years, before they were ushered upstairs. The children were placed in the twins’ parents room, most of them fast asleep and filled to the brim with pumpkin pie, turkey, stuffing, and all the gravy they could take.  
Dipper and Mabel sat on his bed, their legs crossed. “Hey Dip?” She turns her head to look at him.  
“Yeah?” His eyes were focused on her hair pins which she had placed on his bedside table.  
“I love you.” She smiles, her teeth straight and white and free of any braces.  
“I love you too.” He turns his head and kisses her softly. She leans forward and kisses him more firmly, moving him against the bed. Her manicured hands were against his blue plaid bed spread, his arms around her and keeping her close. She lifted a single hand and slid it up his stomach, beneath his shirt. “M-Mabel...what are you doing?” He pushes her away slightly and looks up at her, surprised at the intense look she had.  
“I want this Dipper. I want you and I to...make love. Have sex. Fuck. However you’d put it.”  
“I-Isn’t it a little soon for that?” She kisses down his neck.  
“We’ve been together since we were thirteen.” She whispers into his ear.  
“Do we even have any protection?!”  
“Mom put me on birth control last year cause I got terrible cramps.” He sighs, his head hitting the pillow with a small thump.  
“Okay Mabel....lock the door.” She jumps up and hurries over to the door, pushing the button on the knob before sitting back on the bed.  
“Uh, do you want to...?” She points to her sweater.  
“Um, yeah sure. Okay.” He grabbed onto the end of her sweater, dark green with a turkey dressed as a pilgrim, and pulled it up. Mabel sputtered as her hair, staticy from the sweater pulling, got into her face. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, fine.” She tucks her hair behind her ear and pulls his shirt off before grabbing onto his belt, taking a few moments to unbuckle it, finally pulling it from his pants with a successful, ‘Ha!’, before unbuttoning the black jeans and sliding them down his legs, revealing a pair of green boxers.  
He placed his hands on the gold zipper on the back of her black skirt, slowly sliding it down it’s track and quickly letting the clothing drop to the floor, leaving her in a pair of red tights with gold swirls along the sides. “Don’t rip these, I worked hard to paint them.” She says as he tugs slightly on the waistband.  
“I’ll try not to.” He chuckles, slowly sliding the garment down her legs, laying them down gently on the floor. She slowly tugs his boxers down, blushing at the tent his excitement formed. He chuckled nervously as his erection was slowly exposed to the chilly air, causing him to tense and hiss slightly.

Mabel reaches her hand back to unhook her pastel purple bra, the polka dotted garment quickly falling to the surface of the bed, tumbling off of the side. Dipper couldn’t help himself, raising his hands to softly caress the silky soft skin, feeling her grow warm and watching as she tinted a light pink, holding back a moan as he touched the virgin skin. He sat up and slowly pushed her to the surface of the bed, her long brown locks falling over the end. “You’re so beautiful Mabel.” He said quietly, kissing along her collar bone.  
“Psh, what? No I’m not.” She said quietly, glancing down at him.  
“Yeah, you are.” He slipped his thumbs into the sides of her panties, they the same color as her bra, and slid them down her long smooth legs. She whimpered softly as he kissed down her chest, lightly licking one of her rosy nipples. She moaned quietly, it almost a squeak. He sucked on the pink nub as his hand traveled up her inner thigh, his fingers reaching out to lightly rub her clit. Her moans grew a little louder, but it was nothing anyone but Dipper could hear. His cock ached and throbbed with every squeal and moan.  
“Mabel...” He looked down at her with lust and want in his eyes. The tip of his erection gently prodded her entrance. He groaned, already able to feel her heat. She smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him before laying back down on the bed.  
“Okay.” She whispered, her hands on his shoulders. He slowly pushed his hips forward, moaning into her neck. She was so hot and tight around him. She whimpered, tightening her hold on him, the tips of her mauve painted nails digging into the flesh. He kissed her and pushed in as far as he could before waiting for her to adjust, wanting with all his heart to move fast and hard. Dipper raised a hand to gently wipe her tears away before softly and tenderly kissing her, caressing her cheek.  
It was a few minutes before she nodded, panting slightly. “Okay.” She repeated. “Go.” He slowly began to thrust, watching her face for reaction. Her eyes were slightly glazed and she moaned, rolling her hips in return.

Watching Mabel cum was a spectacle to behold. Her eyes had nearly closed, her body rocking in response to his thrusts. Heat was pooling in her stomach and out of nowhere she seized, her eyes open and her lips slightly parted. Her head had tilted back, exposing her slender neck. Her nails dug into his back and her hips bucked a few times, a tiny mewl escaping from her. Her legs twitched slightly as she came down from her high.  
Dipper groaned loudly as he came, his thrusts becoming fast and erratic, his fingers sure to leave bruises on Mabel’s hips. He panted as his hips slowly began to still, moving so his hands were flat against the bed, holding him above her. Mabel’s face was flushed, as was his own, her hair splayed out across his bedspread.  
There was a knock on the door. “Mabel, Dipper, come downstairs and say goodbye to your relatives.” Their mother’s semi slurred voice said.  
Dipper was the first to speak up, “Okay mom, coming.” He slowly pulled out of her, pulling her into his lap to hold her for just a moment. Their sweat moistened skin stuck together and flared with heat.  
They separated to put on their clothes, Mabel turning to Dipper and adjusting his sleeves to make sure he didn’t look sloppy. They grabbed onto each others hands and exited the room, kissing just before stepping into the hallway. They stood together on the stairs and waved, watching their partially inebriated relatives pick up their children and walk out the door into the chilly November night.


End file.
